


Comfortably Ensconced

by valdomarx (cptxrogers)



Series: Octoberfest fics [26]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/valdomarx
Summary: Oh to be a bard cozied up under a pile of blankets in Kaer Morhen.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Octoberfest fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956754
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	Comfortably Ensconced

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 27: extreme weather

“Mmph?” Jaskier peeks one eye out from the nest of blankets he’s ensconced in and looks around suspiciously. The sun is streaming in through the narrow window and everything appears safe enough, so he cautiously ventures one foot out from under the covers, exploring the temperature…

And _nope_ , far too cold, fuck that. He withdraws his foot from the freezing air and burrows deeper into his blanket pile. 

He hears the door being pushed open and the clink of two mugs which may well contain tea, followed by a sigh that suggests fond exasperation. “If you’re not out of bed soon, Vesemir will come in here and throw a bucket of water over you.”

Jaskier peeks his face out far enough for Geralt to see his expression of appalled horror. “He wouldn’t.”

Geralt stifles a smile. “It’s how he used to wake Eskel and I when we overslept. I’m not sure he’d dare treat a visitor that way though.”

Jaskier wriggles smugly in his warm cocoon. “I have you here to protect me if he tries.”

“I don’t know…” Geralt places a mug of tea next to him on the low table and perches on the side of the bed. “Maybe I’ll leave you to his mercy. Get you Kaer Morhen trained.”

Jaskier gives him a look of haughty offense and experiments with sticking one hand out from his nest. The cold is obnoxious, but it’s tolerable enough to risk grabbing a sip of tea. As he places the mug back on the table, Geralt catches his wrist and runs gentle fingers over the sensitive skin there.

“However should I tempt you out of bed?” he asks, eyes sparkling.

Jaskier shrugs, though it’s likely impossible to see beneath the mound of fabric and fur he’s buried in. “Can’t be done in this cold.”

Geralt nods solemnly. “Only one thing for it then,” he says, kicking off his boots and scrabbling at the pile of blankets.

The freezing air hits Jaskier’s side with a _whomp._ “You fiend! You monster! If you leave me in this cold, I shall surely perish!”

Geralt laughs, a rich sound that warms Jaskier more than the layers of fabrics. He burrows his way into the pile and tugs Jaskier into his arms, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. “I’ll have to keep you heated myself then.”

“Hmm.” Jaskier tucks his chilly toes around the back of Geralt’s calves and buries his face into the soft warmth of his chest. “I guess you’ll do.”


End file.
